1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact power generation type power supply and an electronic apparatus using the same and, more particularly, to a power generation type power supply for use in a highly portable device and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of chemical reactions, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-277139 has proposed, as chemical reaction apparatuses, a fuel reformer for reforming raw fuel such as methane gas, and a fuel cell which generates electric power by using the reformed fuel gas obtained by this fuel reformer.
The use of this conventional chemical reaction apparatus system as a power supply of a small electronic apparatus has not been considered, so downsizing of the chemical reaction apparatus system itself has not been attempted. In particular, when this chemical reaction apparatus system is applied to a highly portable notebook PC, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and cellphone, a fuel storage unit containing raw fuel must also be downsized. However, if this fuel storage unit is downsized, it can no longer contain enough fuel to drive the electronic apparatus for long periods, so the electronic apparatus becomes unusable in a short time. This problem can be solved by the use of a replaceable fuel supply means which can be separated from a power generation module for supplying electric power to an electronic apparatus. That is, since an electronic apparatus can be continuously used only by replacing this fuel supply means, it is unnecessary to increase the size of the electronic apparatus itself including the power generation system. Unfortunately, the conventional chemical reaction apparatus system produces water or the like as a byproduct, so this byproduct must be collected from the electronic apparatus and power generation module.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a power generation module and fuel supply means by which the fuel supply means can be safely replaced and a byproduct is safely collected.